scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Momoko Asuka
Momoko Asuka is the sixth main character and secondary tritagonist of Ojamajo Doremi, who became part of the group at the start of Motto. She was called in by the Witch Queen to help the girls run their brand new Sweet Shop Maho-do. Personality Initially Momoko was presented as a withdrawn and shy girl, mainly due to the language barrier and being unable to understand the others without use of magic assistance. She struggled adjusting to the change the move brought upon her, but as she got to know the girls it became more apparent that she's actually a bit like Doremi. She's lively and energetic with an outgoing nature, and she's very sweet. She tries to be as helpful as she can and she can come off as goofy and airheaded at times. However, she is also passionate about her belief and baking. She also enjoys sports, and despite how she acts she is actually really smart and shown to get good grades. She enjoys studying and reading, and learning new things. She can be overly emotional and she is easily shocked or frightened. It's hard to see her in a bad mood, but when she gets too wrapped up in things she can be hard to calm down, and she can show a stubborn side while still being well-meaning. She can also act liberally and tries to get others to stay on friendly terms, seeming not to be a fan of arguements and drama. She is a big fan of believing in peace and freedom; and is likely to dress up at a moments notice to have fun or make a point. Appearance Momoko has an average skin tone and is the tallest of the group with lime eyes resembling that of the original trio, but lacking the pupil and having a white marking at the bottom right corners. Her long chartreuse hair is worn in tightly braided circles held by lilac spherical pieces. She has thin, shoulder-length forelocks and her bangs are brushed to the right, with a cyan clip on the left corner. Her normal attire consists of a cropped orange T-shirt with a white skirt that has a yellow split on the left corner. Yellow suspender straps are attached to the waistband. She also wears white sneakers with yellow shoelaces and black socks. Prior to motto, she was shown wearing cyan sneakers and no socks. Couple * Rusty Rivets (Prince) She played Shanti in The Animal Book (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and The Animal Book 2 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Jane Porter in Rusty Rivetszan (Tarzan) (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and Rusty Rivetszan and Momoko Asuka (Tarzan and Jane) (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Destiny in Finding Onpu Segawa (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Aquata in The Little Mer-Mahou (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Boo in Animals, Inc. (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Belle in Beauty and the Mighty Grizzly (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Barbie in Cat Story 3 (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Princess Daria in The Princess and the Pea (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Susan Murphy/Ginormica in Animals vs. Dinosaurs (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Penny Peterson in Mr. Vinnie Terrio and Rusty Rivets (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Kayley in Quest for Camelot (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Peacock (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Jenny Foxworth in Kion and Company (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Penny in The Rescuers (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Anne Marie in All Animals Go To Heaven (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Robyn Starling in Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Cecilia Nuthatch in We're Back! An Animal's Story (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played May in Pokemon (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Fluttershy in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Fuli in The Cat Guard (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Angel in Doremi Harukaze and the Gordon Quid 2: Rusty Rivets's Adventure (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Judy Hopps in Animaltopia (OjamajoDoremiRockz) She played Peaches in Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (OjamajoDoremiRockz), Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (OjamajoDoremiRockz) and Animal Age 5: Collision Course (OjamajoDoremiRockz) Category:Ojamajo Doremi Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Yellow Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters